Light in the Dark
by AliensWhoLikeHP
Summary: Harry learns that he's not who he believed and that in order to save the family he's found he'll have to know who is friend and who is foe in a world where people are not as they seem.
1. Chapter 1

Light in the Dark

Chapter One

Harry Potter was wondering why he always ended up in these kind of predicaments. He was currently wedged in-between two large dumpsters in the alley beside the grocery store. Even if his fat cousin found him he highly doubted that he could reach him. Harry stiffened as he heard Dudley and his gang run past and let out a relieved sigh as he heard their footsteps moving further away. All he really needed was to get the distance needed to stay ahead of the stampeding rejects. Dudley was fat and his friends lazy so they never could run fast or long enough.

Harry ran home to his horrible Uncle and Aunts house. Once inside he groaned as he sees the large list of chores on his cupboard door. He throws his bag in his cupboard and headed out to the yard to weed the already weeded yard. Most times he really wished his family didn't hate him but then he always consoled himself with the fact that if he was liked he probably would be a baby whale like Dudley.

Harry groaned as his wounds opened from the bending. His uncle had taken another fall off the wagon and had come home drunk. His Uncle had immediately set his beady little eyes on him. His Aunt had only asked his Uncle to not to disturb her Duddikins from his dinner. Harry had remained silent as the large man had beaten him. Harry sighed as he felt the sharp pain from his lower back. He always healed faster than he thought he should. Once after a particularly bad beating his arm had snapped. His Uncle had just left him there saying he wasn't wasting money to fix a freak's arm. Harry thought it was more that his uncle was afraid of having to answer the doctor's questions of how he broke his arm. Suddenly his arm had snapped together and the skin had knitted back together. While it had been amazing it had also been rather painful. He would have thought he never had broken his arm were it not for the scar where the bones had broken thru the skin.

Harry liked to think that he was highly intelligent. Although he received poor marks because of Dudley he understood all of the material how else would he have made sure to get the wrong answer. It took skill to be dumber that Dudley Dursley. Most of the teachers sneered for bring their class grade average down but the librarian Mrs. Carroll was always nice to him. He thought it might have something to do with Dudley returning a book stuffed with chips in the pages.

Suddenly a large shadow fell across the flowers Harry was weeding. Harry rolled his eyes. There were only two shadows that big and he knew his Uncle wasn't home from work yet. Harry turned around to stare at his round cousin.

"What do you want?" Harry slowly pronounced each word for the slower boy.

Harry grimaced as his cousin stuffed some chocolate bar into his mouth. The whole bar was gone in two bites leaving the boy with a brown smile.

"Making sure your doing your chores like a good little freak." smiled Dudley as some chocolate dripped onto his chin. "Sorry I didn't save you any chocolate. I didn't think that freaks could eat chocolate."

Harry smirked as he said "Are you sure it was chocolate you stuffed into your mouth?" Harry concentrated on his cousin mouth. Harry smiled smugly as his cousin's face turned green as the once sugary chocolate bar lost its sweet taste to be taken over by something rather unpleasant. Harry jerked back as Dudley retched onto the grass.

Harry never knew how he did the things he did but it was the reason why the Dursley's hated him. He knew he would probably regret what he had done but in his mind it was worth it to see his cousin in misery maybe he wouldn't stuff things in his mouth like a cow.

"I am telling Mum when she gets home" yelled Dudley before he heaved over again to spill his guts onto the yard again.

Harry watched his cousin and smiled when an idea came to him. "Tell them Dudley and everyone will know that you were so hungry you couldn't stop yourself when you found dog shit in your yard. Big D likes to eat crap." sung Harry.

Harry smirked as the green left Dudley's face to leave a ghostly looking Dudley behind. Dudley stormed off into the house leaving Harry to wonder if he would keep quiet. If Dudley had a brain he would have known that even if Harry told everyone it wouldn't matter to Dudley. He was going to Smeltings. A snobby boarding school that his Uncle said was the best. Harry had found it hard to contain his laughter when his cousin had dressed up in the school uniform. It was like one of the Alice in Wonderland twin's Tweedledum and Tweedledee complete with the silly hat.

Harry was glad his cousin had gotten accepted to Smeltings and that he was taking his lard ass friends with him. This year he would attend Stonewall High. Dudley had tried to scare him by telling him of all the bullies that liked to pick on younger kids. Harry had snorted at that, he lived with a bully he couldn't see his life getting any worse. Harry continued his chores in silence as he dreamed of a Dudley free year.

He was pulling out the lamb chops from the oven for the ungrateful creatures when his Aunt and Uncle arrived home. His Uncle from work whiles his Aunt having returned from a day with the other ugly housewives in the neighborhood. They both sat down complaining of all the work that that had to do that day. Harry laughed at what the Dursley's passed for hard work. His Uncle was a desk jockey and his aunt had him to do all the chores leaving her free to do whatever. Harry dished the three plates and quickly served them before stepping back into the kitchen to avoid any undue attention. He remained unmoving as the family discussed their day. Harry's eyes bore into his cousins when his father asked what he did all day.

Harry smirked as he began the water for the dishes. His cousin obviously had a little brain and had remained silent making up some story of him and his friends playing video games. While the family was busy eating Harry stuffed some lamb chops into his pocket. He would hate smelling the meat on his clothes later but he was hungry and he didn't know if there would be anything left over after the two hungry hippos got done. Harry had learned early to be sneaky when snagging food. It had become easier to sneak food as his Aunt had taught him how to cook leaving him alone in the kitchen. At age six he had been able to cook Christmas dinner without any help.

"To your cupboard Freak and I don't want to hear a peep from you." Harry placed the last plate to dry and made a hasty retreat to his cupboard. He shifted till he was comfortable and took a chop and began munching on it while keeping an ear out for footsteps, the only one he had to worry about was his aunts. His uncle and cousin had elephant footsteps which could be heard in the next county over.

A stuffed Harry smiled as he thought of a whole school year with Dudley in a boarding school where he was free to make friends. Harry drifted off to sleep unaware that at that moment he was the current topic of discussion held between a group of individuals across the country.

"Any news?" rasped the tall figure at the head of the table as he stroked his hand down the neck of a large and dangerous snake.

"No Marvolo." whispered Lucius Malfoy. Marvolo sighed. He had hoped that with the Malfoy connections that they would have been able to see if anyone wizarding family had adopted a child. Marvolo wanted to believe that his son was alive and at least living with a family in the wizarding world. Suddenly his doors to his inner office burst open and his wife walked into his office pulling a smiling Severus Snape.

"Tell him Sev." ordered the pixie like women with long midnight black hair and vivid jade green eyes.

Severus rolled his eyes as he removed his robes from his sister's hands. "Marvolo I have important news that my sister tricked me out of before I could bring it to you." Severus chuckled as his sister stuck her tongue out at him. "Today the letters to the first years were sent out. I was in charge of letters P thru S when a letter addresses to your son appeared in the pile."

"Where is it?" asked Marvolo as he stood up with hope. His wife walked over to him and hugged him.

"It is as of right now being delivered to your son." Severus smirked before he continued. "My hawk Athos is personally delivering the letter."

Marvolo smiled for it was well known that Severus's hawk was smart and only obeyed her master. Athos would lead them to his son and his family would be complete.

Marvolo hoped his son would soon be with his family and that he could keep them safe. Marvolo could never rid himself of the guilt he felt that his son had been kidnapped because of his views.

Marvolo believed that any muggleborn witch or wizard should be pulled from their muggle family when they displayed magic. He knew what it felt like to live with people that either hated you or feared you. There were many families both Light and Dark that were not blessed with children. A simple blood adoption potion would wipe ay trace that the child was ever muggle. He believed that werewolves shouldn't have to suffer because they transformed once a month. It was quite easy to ward an area to keep werewolves in and others out. With the creation of the blood pop Vampires no longer needed to drain humans for sustenance so why shouldn't they be allowed to send their magically gifted children to school.

Marvolo didn't want another muggleborn student to go thru Hogwarts and graduate to find that they didn't fit into their own world. Most left to return to their muggle families causing the wizarding numbers to dwindle. He wanted better laws but unfortunate for him the public only had eyes for Albus Dumbledore.

He never understood anyone's blind faith that Dumbledore was anything but light. Dumbledore preached that dark creatures should be treated fairly but he never once actually did anything about it. Almost like he thought that the wizarding world's problems would fix themselves.

Marvolo was pulled from his thoughts as his wife squealed causing him to look where she was pointing. Marvolo watched the deadly hawk swoop down to land on Severus's shoulder. Everyone in the room held their breath. They all remembered the power that their lord's son had displayed when the boy was born.

Severus took the letter that was clutched in Athos's claws. He read the address out loud.

Mr. Vernon and Petunia Dursley

Number 4 Privet Drive

Surrey, England.

Severus stared at the second name. He only knew one Petunia and her soul was as dark as the grim reapers robes. Then it clicked.

"That bastard." shouted Severus as he crumbled the letter in his hand. "I think I know who took your son."

Author Note:

If anyone would like to be a Beta Reader please reply soon. Also any idea for Snape's sister's name.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry was in the garden trying to stay busy so that he wouldn't think about all the pain that he had found himself in. Luckily it was only Dudley and his friends and that the ice cream truck had gone by causing all the fat turds to release him and escape he did. He had run home knowing that his Aunt wouldn't let Dudley hurt the precious flowers that he worked so hard on.

"Erg." Harry stuck his finger in his mouth as the thorn from the rose stuck him causing him to bleed. He was winding up the hose when the doorbell rang. He hung back knowing that his Aunt wouldn't want any of her guests to see her abnormal nephew. Harry stood in shock as his Aunt flew backward to land on the couch in an awkward position.

"Hey." yelled Dudley who had been watching TV. when his mother was thrust onto the couch. Harry again watched as Dudley was changed into a piglet that squealed and ran for the back door. Harry wondered why he opened the door for Dudley to race past him but he looked up and his eyes connected with deep red eyes.

He turned when he heard one of the robed people let out a squeal and run towards him. Harry slammed the door and ran. In his opinion if you didn't know if something was dangerous it was best to just run away fast. He was just about to jump the fence when a huge snake came slithering towards the fence. Harry yelped and let go of the fence and fell to the floor. Harry watched horrified as the huge snake slithered over the fence and approached him. He would have backed up but where would he go. Towards the snake or into the house where there were people could turn you into a pig.

"I've ffffound him. Massster." Harry blinked once before his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Oh Nagini, you scared him." cooed one robed women as she kneeled down to the sprawled out boy. "Do the spell Marvolo, you too Severus."

Marvolo just nodded as his demanding wife and began chanting. It was hard and dangerous work to change someone's appearance. Who ever had cast the spell had to have known what they were doing and had to have been extremely powerful to cast the spell and not have to renew it.

The rest of the group gathered around the knocked out boy as he changed. His once dull black hair darkened and his face lost its roundness to take on a more aristocratic look.

"Well he does have the Prince midnight hair." smirked Severus as he placed his wand back in his robes. "He'll probably have your eyes Seren."

"Of course. Look." Seren pointed out as the boy grew several inches "He'll be as tall his father." Seren smiled at her husband.

"I know that we want to stay here and coo over your lost son and my godson but I do believe it best that we take our leave before we are noticed." Whispered Bella. She was one of the women that Marvolo wanted to help adopt a child when she and her wife learned that they could never have a child.

Marvolo bent down and scooped up his son and even though he was ten it was like holding him for the first time and Marvolo relished in the feeling.

Severus held out the necklace that was their portkey home. Just as the group grabbed the necklace Vernon Dursley came barging into the house. Severus smirked as the little piglet ran towards the man and tripped him. Severus smiled as the piglet began to run away from the hungry whale that had begun to look at him like bacon.

Seren cast a quick spell that would glue the Dursley's mouth shut if they ever tried to tell anyone what happened especially if any from the Turkey Order came around. She also spelled the round boy back just as his father was going to stab him with a fork. And just like that they were whisked away to find themselves surrounded by Death Eaters.

Marvolo gazed at his friend and followers and nodded. The Death Eaters let out a mighty roar as they celebrated their Lord's son having finally come home.

Bella would have laughed as everyone followed upstairs. All the wives and younger girls had gone a little crazy when decorating the room but Bella thought that any wizard boy would die just to have a room like the one that was fashioned for him.

Narcissa and Draco had led the decorators in making the room a Quidditch haven. There were smaller than the real things but a little Quidditch field had been cast upon the ceiling just like her nephew Draco's. The four poster bed was done up and colors of green and black out lined with silver. If you looked closer you could see that the posts on the bed were actually a large snake as the frame. One whole wall was the Riddle and Prince family tree. In a corner Marvolo had insisted that a huge jungle be grown for the snake familiar that he was sure his son would get. The carpet was forest green with little snakes slithering through the pattern.

Seren ran forward and pulled the blankets down as her husband laid their son in the bed. She cast silk green pajamas and tucked him in. She couldn't believe it she finally had her son home after all this time. She hoped her son would accept them for she highly doubted that her son had any good experiences with his so called family.

Marvolo hushed everyone as his son began to move.

"I didn't do it." Harry blinked his eyes when all he heard was whispered chuckling. Harry jerked awake to look around to find himself at the mercy of several eyes. Harry scooted back when he realized that he was in a bed and a nice bed at that. Briefly he wondered if this was heaven.

"Don't panic." pleaded a very beautiful lady that was sitting on the bed next to him.

"Don't panic lady where I come from if you've been kidnapped you panic."

"Well we know he inherited his Uncle's snarky attitude." Harry turned to the speaker to once again gaze into crimson eyes.

"Who are you?" Harry tried to muster all the courage he could but his voice still wavered.

"What do you know of your parents?"

Harry cocked his head to the side. He had learned early on that any questions he asked about his parent from the Dursley usually resulted in pain.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Well James and Lily Potter were not your real parents." Whispered the black haired lady beside him.

Harry didn't really care who his parents were they obviously either died or didn't want him "So who am I then?"

"You were taken from us Haydren in the middle of the night. We searched everywhere for you." Harry stared at the lady. In all his dreams he never imagined that he could have been taken from his real parents.

"Prove it." Harry wasn't a gullible little fool to just take people at their word.

Marvolo pulled out his wand and cast the family reveal spell on his wife. The spell only gave names for close family members that were alive.

Harry watched as the letters formed words to read

Seren Ellien Snape-Prince.

Brother Severus Tobias Snape-Prince

Husband Thomas Marvolo Riddle.

Children Haydren Severus Riddle

"That doesn't prove that am this Haydren person."

Severus cast the spell on his nephew and watched the boys eyes widen when the words read.

Harry James Potter also known formerly as Haydren Severus Riddle.

"It's true you're my parents." Harry or rather Haydren glance quickly at his new found parents and asked "And you didn't give me away right?"

Seren threw her arms around her son "Never. You were the best thing to happen to us. Your father had all his friends out looking for you."

Ray den hugged his mother and asked "Why and what are those stick things you waved around?"


End file.
